Veintidós Cosas
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Los años pasan y Natsuko lo sabe, mas piensa que eso no es algo por lo cual debería de importarle y a pesar de decírselo, se mantuvo de pie mirando las revistas sobre "Mujeres Maduras", sin saber que habían veintidós cosas que al llegar a su edad, mandas al carajo. / Éste fic fue escrito para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual del Foro Proyecto 1-8 :)
Buenas :3

Continuamos con la **Semana de la Diversidad Sexual** y vengo trayendo mi segundo aporte para ésta, tratando el tema de la **Bisexualidad** , con dos personajes femeninos: **Jun Motomiya y Natsuko Takaishi**.

Espero que sea de su agrado :3

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Los años pasan y Natsuko lo sabe, mas piensa que eso no es algo por lo cual debería de importarle y a pesar de decírselo, se mantuvo de pie mirando las revistas sobre "Mujeres Maduras", sin saber que habían veintidós cosas que al llegar a su edad, mandas al carajo. / Éste fic fue escrito para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual del Foro Proyecto 1-8 :)

* * *

 **.**

 **Veintidós cosas**

Dicen que los cuarenta son los nuevos veinte. Y que, al llegar a esa edad, una está viviendo la vida a pleno y las aventuras de ésta. Y que no había mejor edad para una mujer que los cuarenta y cincuenta y que sólo cuando se llega a esa etapa de la vida, es que una sabe lo que es vivir.

Natsuko Takaishi cumplió sus cuarenta y cinco hace dos meses y no se sentía en la flor de la juventud, ni ninguna de las cosas recientemente mencionadas. De hecho, nunca se consideró del tipo "aventurera" que va a experimentar emociones como mencionan en las revistas femeninas que le gustaban leer a sus amigas.

 _»Las maduritas_

 _»Las más hot son las maduras_

 _»Lo que esconde una madurita_

Y continuaba la larga lista de títulos de revistas que desfilaba delante suyo. Tomó otro sorbo de su café y fingió que le resultaba muy interesante el ejemplar de cocina que colgaba en lo alto del panel de revistas, cuando sus ojos no se apartaban de los encabezados que involucraban a mujeres de su edad y de los "cambios" que experimentaban en su vida. Sin mencionar que esos "cambios" debían de ser vistos como positivos y no negativos.

 _«Tonterías…; la menopausia no tiene nada de positivo y mucho menos los kilos estancados»_

Otro sorbo.

El que el mundo quiera trabajar psicológicamente para que se acepte a sí misma era algo que no toleraba, como lo de los comerciales de toallas íntimas…, o los embarazos. Nadie hablaba con la verdad y era precisamente eso lo que a una persona como Natsuko Takaishi, molestaba.

―Al parecer no es fácil aceptarlo, ¿eh? ―Natsuko dio un respingo del susto, cuando oyó una voz secundándole a sus pensamientos y tal fue la sorpresa que acabó por echar su vaso de polietileno con un poco de café en él.

Miró su café y luego a la persona que importunó su paz, hallando a una muchacha de abrigo azul marino, una bufanda negra y gorro del mismo color, ocultando sus hebras rojizas, casi granates, que rozaban su nuca. La mirada curiosa de la extraña sólo pudo dejarle exhalar un suspiro.

―No quería asustarte.

―Hablar a espaldas y de repente tiene un efecto contrario ―Formuló Natsuko sin ganas de lucir amable. El quedarse observando las portadas de revistas sumado a que perdió su café de la mañana, no daban motivos a sonrisas amigables.

La joven miró su vaso en el suelo, vertiendo lo poco que quedaba de café y sin esperar demasiado, ofreció a Natsuko un vaso semejante, salvo que estaba lleno con café. La rubia miró a la extraña, miró su café y luego a su sonrisa. Era grande y parecía ser sincera.

―Tributo de paz ―Estaba por negarse y la otra pareció leerlo―. No lo tomé aún, está intacto. Además, no me dejan tomar café.

Natsuko estudió sus palabras un momento y sonrió un poco para tomar el vaso con sus manos tibias aún por el café que echó antes. La desconocida llevaba unos guantes felpudos muy graciosos pero que no iban acorde a la edad que podría aparentar su rostro; veintidós, veintitrés, veinticinco quizá.

―Gracias ―Ella volvió a girarse hacia las revistas que se encontraban en el puesto callejero. Nunca se había quedado a mirarlo más de la cuenta, por más que se encontraba ubicado entre su cafetería favorita y su oficina de trabajo, salvo ese día en el que los títulos de las portadas llamaron su atención.

―¿Te consideras una madura? ―Natsuko casi escupió el café que estaba sorbiendo al oírle preguntar eso. Se sonrojó, para qué negarlo. La miró con molestia y ella sólo pudo ampliar su sonrisa―. Al parecer te pisé el talón.

―¿Por qué compras café si no te dejan beberlo? ―Sobrepuso su pregunta a las palabras de la más joven.

―En realidad, no me dejan porque soy hiperactiva. Lo compré hoy porque vi a muchos hacerlo y se me antojó ―Natsuko frunció el ceño para mirarla, pero no encontraba en la joven más que unos ojos oscuros mirándole, sin sentido de burla o desprecio.

―No tienes que responder porque no es bueno que se metan en tus asuntos.

―Creo que, entre todas las edades, la madurez es la mejor ―Natsuko tragó aire para no perder la paciencia. ¿Acaso quería verle la cara de idiota?

―Al parecer no te evitaré tocar el tema ―Suspiró―. ¿Por qué crees eso?

Jun tomó una de las revistas que ella había estado leyendo su portada desde hace rato y la levantó hacia el vendedor, dándole a entender que compraría esa. Natsuko no podía sino mirarla con curiosidad, porque todas sus acciones no parecían ser premeditadas, sólo actuaba por impulso y no entendía por qué.

―Mira ―Abrió en una de las páginas y le señaló el título―, _"Veintidós cosas que mandas al carajo cuando eres una mujer madura"_ , creo que el título se explica mejor que yo.

Natsuko le echó una mirada por simple curiosidad y cada punto, se lo cuestionaba, se preguntaba si llegaba a ese conocimiento personal para responder a ellas. Es verdad que ya no esperaba la aprobación de sus padres en esa etapa de la vida y tampoco es que siguiera las tendencias de la moda; hacía tiempo que dejó de estar pendiente de lo que Hiroaki hiciera o dejara de hacer y la opinión de terceros dejó de interesarle más allá de lo que sus hijos puedan decir. Era columnista en un periódico reconocido, así que sí, consideraba que decía siempre lo que pensaba sin contención alguna y dejó de considerar a los errores como fracasos.

En lo que difería algunas cosas era sobre los temas sexuales mencionados, porque había que ser sincera, después de Hiroaki y su divorcio, las citas continuaron y alguna que otra vez llegó a la intimidad con los hombres, pero no estaba entre sus grandes prioridades, el trabajo se encargó de que no lo sean. Se podría decir que ella disfrutaba del sexo "sano", porque no lo volvía una actividad constante pero no negaba el que muchas noches cambiaron de rumbo con un compañero en su cama... Pero claro, esas cosas no se le cuentan a la extraña que te regala café por la mañana.

Levantó los ojos a la desconocida, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero se tomaba la libertad de regalarle un café y comprar una revista sólo para decirle que su edad era _lo mejor_ que pueda haber. No supo por qué, pero sonrió y con gracia.

―Sigo sin entender por qué crees que tener mi edad es "la mejor".

La joven le tendió su mano abierta a modo de saludo y Natsuko no disimuló su duda. ¿Es que acaso tenía que ser tan poco convencional o es que los jóvenes actuales eran así?

―Jun Motomiya y creo que tienes más libertades de lo que cualquiera, sin mencionar que eres bastante bonita.

Natsuko sonrió.

―De verdad que hablas mucho, Motomiya ―Lo dijo al estrechar su mano.

―Pues nos entenderemos, Señora Columnista ―Jun aguzó la vista y Natsuko comprendió que la pelirroja era bastante observadora a pesar de su apariencia poco seria, pudiendo leer la credencial que colgaba de su cuello―. Natsuko Takaishi. Bonito nombre.

* * *

Dio un sorbo a su café matutino, mientras observaba el panel de revistas delante suyo.

Hace unos días, quedarse a leer las revisas desde la calle parecía no tener cabida entre sus actividades antes de iniciar su día laboral, pero quizá el encuentro con aquella chica le pudo haber cambiado el panorama.

No es que fuese a estar allí por ese motivo, por supuesto; pero encontraba lo divertido en leer revistas de pie, mientras bebía su café favorito. Café negro endulzado con grandes cucharadas de azúcar, la mejor combinación entre lo dulce y agrio para ella.

El motivo de su atención en aquella mañana ya no eran las revistas sobre mujeres maduras, sino que estaba observando un ejemplar de flores que le resultaba muy interesante, principalmente por los distintos significados que cada una poseía.

Estaba contemplando las fotografías de un ramo de rosas blancas, cuando vio a Jun Motomiya acercándose. Sonrió al verla y ella le correspondió, deteniendo sus pasos.

―Al parecer se le ha hecho costumbre las revistas ―Comentó Jun.

―Para nada, sólo estaba de paso ―La vio cargando un maletín bastante ancho y grande. Jun lo notó.

―Voy camino al trabajo ―La sorpresa en el rostro de Natsuko la hizo reír―. Sí, también trabajo, aunque mi personalidad efervescente y encantadora digan lo contrario.

Natsuko sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―No lo dudé, sólo…

―Las rosas no son lo tuyo ―Dijo de pronto Jun, acallándola.

―¿Disculpa? Yo no estaba… ―Jun le señaló la revista con portadas de rosas.

―Eres más que una rosa blanca, Natsuko, sin mencionar que el blanco acallaría demasiado tu belleza ―Las ganas de discutir con ella se esfumaron tras lo último y se avergonzó de sí misma por quedarse muda mientras el tono carmín subía por sus mejillas―. Si quieres un consejo de alguien que duerme pensando en colores, es que te arriesgues con los cálidos. El rojo y naranja no se te vería para nada mal.

Y más color a sus mejillas.

―Yo…, yo no te pedí consejos.

―Lo sé ―Jun dejó un momento su maletín y se quitó la fina bufanda roja que traía. Antes de que la Takaishi pudiera negarse, Jun ya había colocado sobre sus hombros la bufanda―. Tómalo como el café del otro día. Un regalo.

Natsuko no pudo decir nada más, ya que la joven tomó su maletín y se marchó con una sonrisa en su rostro. La rubia la vio alejarse mientras sentía su pecho cálido, además de su cuello gracias a la bufanda que le dejó.

* * *

―¿Una invitación? ―Natsuko miró curiosa la tarjeta que le tendió Jun delante de la misma revistería callejera de siempre. Últimamente, aquel fue el escenario de sus charlas, mientras la rubia bebía café y la pelirroja la observaba embelesada.

―Sí, una exposición de arte que daré el fin de semana.

―¿Pintas? ―Jun asintió y entonces Natsuko comprendió el por qué de la magnitud de aquel maletín que llevaba el otro día.

―Surrealismo y abstracción.

Aquel día, Jun volvió a obsequiarle algo, como cada día que se veían delante de la revistería. Sonrió sin darse cuenta y miró a Jun entonces.

―Es difícil imaginarte delante de un lienzo, concentrada al menos.

―Lo sé, es parte de mi personalidad efervescente y encantadora.

―Por supuesto. ¿Sabes? Comienzo a creer que tienes la costumbre de darme algo cada vez que vienes aquí.

Vio a Jun sonriendo. Sus palabras fueron precisas y rápidas, mucho más rápidas de lo que su orgullo se animaría a admitir, mas le hacía gracia el poder poner en jaque a la impertinente joven.

―Dímelo tú. Al parecer esperas que lo haga, por eso vienes todos los días aquí, algo que antes no acostumbrabas desde que me conociste.

Impertinencia era un calificativo que quedaba pequeño delante de Jun Motomiya. Natsuko se sonrojó violentamente, aumentando al oír como la pelirroja reía.

―¿Te han dicho que eres una atrevida? ―Comentó molesta pero eso parecía no inmutar a la risa de la Motomiya, crispándole los nervios. Se sentía como una niña tonta.

―Créeme que atrevida es un halago y viniendo de ti, sé que lo es ―Le guiñó el ojo.

―Impertinente.

―Otra muy buena palabra y me encantaría poder oír las mil y tantas que puedas decir, sé que tienes un gran armamento camuflado en el tono opaco de tu labial ―Natsuko se llevó una mano a sus labios, como si quisiera taparlos, logrando que la sonrisa en Jun aumentara―, pero me gustaría saber si irás.

―¿Te importa mucho?

―Bastante ―Y lo decía con sicenridad, Natsuko lo sentía, pero eso sólo podía ponerla de peor estado. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo todo eso? O, ¿por qué estaba reaccionando como una adolescente ante sus palabras? ―. Ey, hazte un favor y deja de querer controlarlo todo, ¿quieres?

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―De ti y tus pensamientos controladores. Te invito a una exposición de arte solamente ―Natsuko intentó mostrarse relajada, pero era difícil teniendo a aquella chica delante, con todo ese torbellino de palabras y pensamientos y atrevimientos que salían de sus labios―. El control sólo sirve con la TV y los consoladores, el resto debe tener libre albedrío.

―No soy controladora…, mucho menos uso esas cosas ―El café se pudo haber enfriado, pero por la manera en la que era sostenido por ella, estaba claro que volvió a tomar temperatura.

―No es un mal compañero, te lo aseguro.

―¿Acaso crees que no tengo compañía? No lo necesito ―Jun se encogió de hombros entonces.

―Con o sin pareja, son excelentes ―Quizá fue la manera en que lo dijo, bajo y grave que a Natsuko le recorrió una descarga eléctrica por su espina dorsal, pero luego llegaba aquella sonrisa inocente desfilando en los labios de la joven―. Como sea, debo irme. Siempre es un placer charlar contigo, _Nat-chan_. Si vas a mi exposición, puede que te regale un _buen compañero_.

Le guiñó el ojo para marcharse, dejando a una muy molesta y avergonzada Natsuko, preguntándose si la impertinencia de aquella mujer tendría algún límite.

―Ni piense que iré.

* * *

No se suponía que su cita fuese aburrida, pero así era. Un restaurante convencional, con un acostumbrado diálogo entre dos personas que superan los cuarenta. Eso nunca hubo representado un problema para la rubia; disfrutaba de hombres como el que se encontraba ahora delante de ella, moviendo su copa de vino de manera circular y hablando de la economía mundial.

Seguía molesta por las palabras de Jun; molesta porque por un momento quería hablar de consoladores y no la economía mundial.

¿Por qué estaba deseando sólo pedir la cuenta y marcharse? Al parecer no era la única aburrida, ya que su pareja ―un hombre de cincuenta y dos años que conoció en el banco, estatura normal, cabello azabache, ojos oscuros, bien presentable―, había pedido la cuenta.

No era de extrañarse que quisiera caminar un poco, una velada romántica como en los ochenta, platicando y riendo, teniendo esos momentos de conexión. Era una verdadera pena que nada de eso hubo sucedido durante su incursión en la calle. Y como si el destino haya deseado burlarse un poco más de ella, sus pasos acabaron guiándolos hasta donde no había deseado llegar.

―Oh, mira, una exposición de arte ―El hombre no consultó para entrar y arrastrarla con él.

El lugar no era elegante, pero denotaba demasiada belleza, principalmente por los tantos cuadros expuestos en las paredes como en bastidores.

Natsuko, que hubo ingresado con un ceño fruncido al inicio, quedó maravillada ante todo lo que sus ojos le enseñaban. Cada uno de los trabajos expuestos en aquella sala expresaba tanta belleza que era difícil de comprender a ligera y llamaba para ser analizada con tiempo, con paciencia y con amor.

―De verdad me sorprende cómo el arte abstracto tenga tantos adeptos. No se entiende nada de lo que trata de expresar ―Había dicho su acompañante con un deje de burla que sentó tan molesto para Natsuko.

―Su belleza no se encuentra en el hecho de ser entendido por todos ―Escucharon y Takaishi no necesitó preguntarse por quién, siendo que Jun tenía la mala costumbre de aparecerse siempre a las espaldas.

La vio con una sonrisa puesta, aunque era posible que no sea sincera. La pelirroja llevaba unos jeans, zapatos deportivos y una playera blanca holgada pintada con colores entremezclados, parecía hecha a mano y notarlo sacaron en Natsuko una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Usted es la artista? ―Preguntó el hombre y Jun asintió―. Concuerdo; no debe de ser entendido por todos, pero ¿tiene algún significado más fuerte que sólo decir "no todos pueden entenderlo"?

―Iwari-san, no… ―Natsuko no quería ningún tipo de debates que puedan acarrear problemas, mas Jun hizo un gesto con su mano para pedirle silencio.

―De hecho, ésta exposición fue realizada para éste tipo de preguntas ―Y los ojos oscuros de Jun fueron a parar hasta el hombre―. Todas y cada una de las pinturas son oníricas, basadas en sueños, en lo que el inconsciente revela sin que nosotros podamos hacer algo por controlar, la sinceridad de uno mismo…; esa de allá la pinté cuando perdí a mi padre hace unos meses, creyendo que pude haber olvidado el dolor de su ausencia…, la de allá la hice al despertar de uno de mis sueños más intensos jamás vividos, presa del pánico de morir…; y mi favorita es aquella ―Y sonrió a decirlo, centrando su mirada en Natsuko al enseñar el cuadro que mostraba una sábana blanca envolviendo un cuerpo femenino, recostado sobre su propio reflejo y empapada, húmeda―, la cual pinté luego de repararme de uno de los mejores orgasmos que tuve, algo que no creo que usted pueda ofrecer a la dama.

El rostro del hombre se mostró sorprendido y para qué negar que, la rabia también. Jun sólo podía sonreír en su sitio y Natsuko, sonrojada por sus palabras, negó con la cabeza. Al siguiente segundo, sólo veía a Iwari dejando el lugar a zancadas, marcando la furia que traía encima.

* * *

―¿Segura que no quieres que te acerque a casa? ―Volvió a preguntar Iwari, metido ya en su auto con destino a marcharse.

La cita terminó completamente diferente a lo que alguno de los dos había estimado, pero Natsuko no se arrepentía. Había sido bastante con una cena y aquel episodio en la exposición de arte de Jun. No, ya había tenido suficiente por una noche.

Sonrió con amabilidad.

―Estoy segura. Muchas gracias por ésta velada ―Y lo vio marcharse después.

Por su parte, su retorno a casa era por medio de un taxi que aún parecía lejano a llegar.

Giró su mirada hacia la entrada de la exposición, esperando algo que no se animaría a admitir nunca. Vio a Jun saliendo del lugar, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Natsuko temía ser ella, pero, aun así, se mantuvo mirándola a la espera de saber por quién había salido de su exposición. Y entonces Jun la vio y caminó hacia ella.

―De verdad que no quiero hablar ahora.

―Entonces, ¿eso es todo lo que has venido a hacer? ―Preguntó Jun y en su voz podía oírse alterada por los nervios.

―Acabé aquí porque Iwari quería echar un vistazo ―Jun sonrió con cinismo y la comprendía, era una excusa bastante patética―. Piensa lo que quieras. No quería venir en un principio.

―No querías venir sin un acompañante, querrás decir.

Natsuko la miró molesta.

―¿Acaso siempre tienes que tener una respuesta para todo? Me has llamado controladora, cuando la que debe controlar todo para salir victoriosa eres tú.

Jun la miró sorprendida un momento y luego pareció digerir la información. La vio encogerse de hombros y pasarse una mano por el cabello, desarreglándoselo.

―Tienes razón… ―Susurró quedito―. No se suponía que usaras rouge...

Natsuko la miró sin comprender a qué ameritaba tal acotación y sin quererlo, apretó sus propios labios, intentando ocultar el color rojo en éstos.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Estás hermosa, por eso lo digo ―Y el color rojizo no sólo estaba en sus labios, sino en sus mejillas. Jun era demasiado directa y sincera para lo que estaba esperando. Apartó la mirada, intentando rescatar la poca dignidad que esa muchacha no había pisoteado aún.

Natsuko se sentía incapaz de comprender por qué sentía que dentro suyo había un alboroto, una tormenta de emociones que no sabía cómo expresar. A sus cuarenta y cinco años no sabía cómo reaccionar a algunas cosas y se sentía tan extraña.

Jun se aproximó a ella y el que la abrazara la tomó por sorpresa. Se quedó quieta en su sitio, estática, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

―Dios…, no sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto desde hace tiempo ―Susurró y se abrazó mucho más a Natsuko.

Sintió su rostro y todo su cuerpo acalorarse y por más que se mintiera, diciendo que era por el abrigo que traía encima, sabía que era Jun la principal causante de ese torbellino inexplicable que se desataba siempre que ella estaba presente, siempre que ella estaba cerca.

Se dejó abrazar y se permitió la libertad de cerrar los ojos al hacerlo.

―Hace un momento, mentí ―Dijo Jun sin apartarse de ella. Natsuko abrió un poco los ojos y se dio cuenta de la diferencia de estatura que existía entre ambas, donde Jun casi le pasaba una cabeza y lo notaba al verla levemente encogida para abrazarla como lo estaba haciendo, como lo hace un náufrago en el mar. Y sonrió al darse cuenta de ello.

―¿Mentiste?

―Sí…, sólo dije lo del orgasmo porque quería molestar al estirado que trajiste como cita ―Natsuko rio un poco y eso pareció alivianar a ambas.

―Lo conseguiste ―Y la risa se hizo más audible―. Aún no me has dicho por qué mentiste.

―Lo sé… ―Un momento de silencio hasta que Jun habló otra vez―; mentí porque pinté ese cuadro tras soñarte una vez. Estabas desnuda en mi habitación y te mirabas al espejo…, no lucías muy feliz con lo que estabas viendo.

Natsuko se separó un poco de ella para enfocar sus ojos en los ajenos y oscuros, encontrando por primera vez, un sonrojo avergonzado en el rostro de Jun, algo que no creyó ver en ella gracias a su arrolladora personalidad.

Y formuló una sonrisa tierna en sus labios, antes de besarla.

* * *

El sexo oral era algo que había oído de joven y lo experimentó en distintas ocasiones, por más que en su cabeza no podía ser concebida tal idea. El sexo, en sus múltiples facetas de hecho, estaba penalizado con el infierno y el consolador era, sun duda, un arma demoníaca, según su colegio religioso.

Pero todo lo que alguna vez creyó de sí misma fue cambiando con los años; muchas de ellas, a sus cuarenta y cinco años y con aquella revista que en su portada rezaba _"las veintidós cosas que mandas al carajo cuando eres una mujer madura"_ y con la sorpresiva intervención de una joven veinte años menor a ella.

Arqueó su espalda y su cuerpo parecía ser una balsa movida por una frenética tormenta, a punto de hundirla. Sí, así se sentía con Jun, como un barco a la merced de las olas y era una manera de explicar el cómo era experimentar por primera vez que una mujer le haga el amor a tu intimidad con la boca.

Exhaló otra cantidad inimaginables de gemidos ante la experta boca de Jun, jugando con todo de ella con sólo su lengua, sus dientes y sus labios, besando lo que Natsuko no creía que pudiese ser besado. La sensación que su cuerpo experimentaba de la mano de hombres, era tan placentero como lo sentía con otra mujer. Quizá era lo que muchos catalogaban como "bisexualidad", pero ella aún no podía hablar demasiado, siendo que Jun era la primera mujer en su vida.

Y así iba conociendo mucho más allá al mundo moderno que representaba Jun, de besos, de caricias y del éxtasis que no sólo se experimenta con el sexo, sino con simples caricias, con simples palabras.

Noche tras noche era así.

* * *

Desnuda y de pie delante del espejo, se observó. Observó su cuerpo ante la ausencia de ropa, no siendo la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí siendo la primera vez que se _veía_ realmente.

Ya no era poseedora de un cuerpo de veinte años. Sus caderas se notaban más anchas y sus senos menos firmes de lo que su juventud recordaba. Entonces dos manos se inmiscuyeron bajo sus brazos y la abrazaron. Sintió el mentón de Jun sobre su hombro y sus senos contra su espalda. Sonrió al girar un poco para mirarla.

―Me gustan los hombres ―Había dicho Natsuko rompiendo el silencio entre ambas y Jun no pareció inmutarse por ello.

―A mí también… ―Respondió ella y miró su reflejo―; también me gustan las mujeres. Me enamoro de las personas, no de sus genitales. Aunque es parte importante, claro ―Dijo divertida, mas pudiendo ver el rostro de Natsuko sonrojarse.

―Ésto…, no tendrá futuro, lo sabes ―Susurró y Jun dejó escapar un suspiro largo.

―¿Porque somos mujeres o porque eres veinte años mayor?

Natsuko bajó la mirada hasta que miró su reflejo. Se veía a ambas y podía ver la manera en la que sus cuerpos encajaban tan bien y el cómo se sentía ante su tacto. Todo era tan nuevo y se sentía tan nueva.

O, mejor dicho, se sentía inexperta y libre y eso le asustaba.

―Por ambas cosas… ―Posó sus manos sobre donde Jun las tenía y cerró los ojos―. Sientes que me quieres o que te satisfago porque hay mucha diferencia de edad…, y dejarás de hacerlo por esa misma razón.

Jun dejó de abrazarla y entonces sintió sus manos en su rostro. Natsuko abrió los ojos y volvió a encontrar el reflejo de ambas, viendo en Jun una pequeña sonrisa.

―" _Si yo pudiera darte una cosa en la vida, me gustaría darte la capacidad de verte a ti mismo a través de mis ojos. Sólo entonces te darás cuenta de lo especial que eres para mí"_

Natsuko reconoció esa frase y se giró a verla de frente.

―¿Frida Kahlo?

―El tiempo es algo irremediable sólo si quieres ir en contra suya..., es por eso que me gusta pintar surrealismo, porque el tiempo no existe y me permite fantasear libremente... ―Natsuko cerró los ojos cuando Jun acarició sus labios y exhaló suspiro al sentirlos rozar por los de la más joven―. Deja que el tiempo pase, pero finje que no lo hace cuando estás conmigo.

―Jun, no...

―Sé que, si fueras hombre o seas menor a mí, no te dejaría en paz hasta que me digas que sí. Palabra de honor de una bisexual.

Natsuko rio por lo bajo y se dejó besar por Jun, de esa manera que la hacía perder el aliento y echarse a sus pies con tanta facilidad, se abrazó a la más joven, hundiendo uego su rostro en el cuello de ésta.

Había veintidós cosas que una mujer madura mandaba al carajo. Decir que había dormido con una mujer bisexual y haber descubierto tantas cosas sobre sí misma, sobre su vida y sobre lo que quería y deseaba era una de esas veintidós cosas.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

El enunciado "Las 22 cosas que mandas al carajo cuando eres una mujer madura" existe y pertenece a la revista Cultura Colectiva.

Es la primera vez que experimento con Natsuko, de seguro se ha notado xD Lamento si quedó algo OOC y pues, nada más espero que hayan pasado una buena lectura :)

Saludos~


End file.
